Captain America: The Video Game
Captain America: The Video Game is a 2016 video game based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. It is the 1st video game in the Marvel Gaming Universe (MGU) produced by Marvel Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios. The game centers around Captain America, who joins the United States Millitary to defeat the Nazi's and uncover a secret far greater than what the Nazi's have gone too. Gameplay The player controls Captain America, a super soldier who has abilities to the peak of Human perfection. The game is set in an Open World Nazi Germany and the main goal is to defeat the Nazi's. Often times, there will be no Missions and the only goal is to clear out the Nazi's from a certain district. What differs this game from other Superhero games is the Nazi enconters throughout the world. Such encounters include regular patrols, random kidnappings, arson and tank encounters. Captain America can use his shield as a weapon. He can use it to target enemies or distractions, and to block gunfire. The shield is an effective tool in combat and puzzles. Plot On April 1941, Steve Rogers drinks a super-soldier serum drink. However, the experiment site is ambushed by a Nazi Spy. Steve chases the Nazi Spy and apprihends him, but decides to investigate further. Steve investigates and finds a HYDRA Base in the United States. That prompts him to go to Nazi Germany and figure out the mystery behind HYDRA. Eventually, he figures out that HYDRA is the reseach division of Nazi Germany, and their technology is responsible for many Nazi Victories. Steve decides to become a symbol of hope for the Allied forces, and launches Operation 45. From there, Steve becomes Captain America and destroys alot of HYDRA's and the nazi's control of Germany. In 1943, Captain America gets captured and taken to the Red Skull. The Red Skull reveals that Adolf Hitler is simply a pawn for the true threat. Red Skull sends Captain America to execution in Japan. However, he, along with a group called the Howling Comandos, manage to escape the heavily guarded prison and get back to Nazi Germany. After doing things to ruin Nazi operations, Red Skull sends Arnim Zola to distract Captain America while the Invasion of Normandy takes place so that the invasion can't succeed. However Captain America manages to shut down a communications tower allowing the Allied forces to win at the cost of nearly his live. However, he manages to survive and launches a suprise attack on Adolf Hitler, killing him for good. James Bucky Barnes, Captain America's good friend, leads a bunch of US Soldiers to battle the Nazi's in Berlin. The Red Skull uses this opportunity to launch a ship containing Nuclear Missiles that will wipe out the United States. Captain America boards the ship, kills the Red Skull and crashes the ship into the water. For 72 Years, Captain America is frozen in Ice until he is awoken Shield. Phil Coulson says to him "It is an honor meeting you". In a post credits scene, Peter Parker ask Captain America what HYDRA is. NOTE Do not edit without the permission of Nikhilbot75 Category:MGU Category:Marvel